Dumb Ways to Die Original/AsgailBann's 8th minigame ideas
Numpty's 8th minigame Numpty has ATV ride in volcanic area. Tap to jump over fireballs and hold to fly. If you win and time runs out, Numpty goes to city and ride ATV. If you lose, numpty becomes burned. (Fire ATV) Hapless' 8th minigame Hapless has inline skating in city. Tilt to avoid cars until time runs out. If you win, Hapless goes to grizzly bear and bear gives burger to hapless. If lose, the bear will eat Hapless' head in half and you lose. (Bear Skating) Pillock's 8th minigame Pillock has medicine warrior while walking. He slashes unexpired medicines and do not slash expired medicines (they have "expired" written on them). If you win, Pillock creates sword and shield to fight imps. If you lose, Pillock has bumps and you lose. (Medicine War) Dippy's 8th minigame Dippy has scuba-diving. Tap slowly 7 times to reach submarine. If you win, Dippy gets inside submarine and dances. If you lose, piranhas eat Dippy. (Scuba-Diving) Dummkopf's 8th minigame Dummkopf has bad motorbike ride in a night city. Shoot all electric enemies by tapping enemy. If win, Dummkopf goes to nightclub and dance with stumble. If lose, Dummkopf gets electrocuted. (Electric Motorbike) Dimwit's 8th minigame Dimwit has sleigh ride on Christmas Eve. Tap to jump over burned christmas lights. If you win, Dimwit goes home and there are Christmas lights on his house. If you lose, Dimwit and his sleigh get burned by Christmas lights. (Xmas Lights) Stupe's 8th minigame I can't think of one. Lax's 8th minigame Lax has opera singing. Appearance is showing lax singing for opera. Tap all music notes until time runs out. This game is similar to Numskull's Smashteroids. If you win, lax becomes an opera singer and pillock conducts an orchestra. If lose, lax pukes. (Opera) Clod's 8th minigame Clod has broken out of prison. Drag prison cage and put on Clod to trap him. If you win, Clod gets arrested. If you lose, Clod scratches on the screen. (Prison Break) Doomed's 8th minigame I can't think of one. Numskull's 8th minigame Numskull has riding an asteroid. Tap asteroids to make them go away while Numskull is riding an asteroid. If you win, Numskull makes it to spaceship. If you lose, asteroids from the left and right side squish her like in her 2nd minigame. (Asteroid Ride) Bungle's 8th minigame Bungle has washing his clothes in the river. It shows the river's underwater and there are fish looking for his clothes. The player must flick the fish away similar to Dippy's 1st minigame. If you win, Bungle's clothes will be wet and dirty and Bungle is confused. If a fish bites the clothes, you lose and Bungle gets dragged with the shirt into the river. (River Washing) Mishap's 8th minigame Mishap has making popcorn for rattlesnake. Tap and hold 1-4 popcorn kernels to pop them. If you win, Mishap feeds popcorn to rattlesnake and pats him. If you lose, snake bites Mishap's eye. (Pop Corn) Dunce's 8th minigame Dunce has windsurfing. Tap to jump over sharks. If you win, Dunce starts making a sandcastle. If you lose, shark eats dunce. (Shark Windsurfing) Calamity's 8th minigame Calamity has flying viking boat ride in a river. Tap to jump and hold to fly to avoid glue. If you win, Calamity becomes a norse. If you lose, calamity will be unable to move. (Glue Norse) Ninny's 8th minigame Ninny has moonlander ride. Hold the screen to fly until we reach earth. Appearance is showing Ninny going on a moonlander on moon, then to earth. If you win, ninny goes to earth with his moonlander. If you lose, the earth will explode. (Earth Lander) Botch's 8th minigame Botch has hovercraft ride in Halloween. Tap to jump over bats. If win, botch goes to city to celebrate halloween. If lose, bat bites botch. (Halloween Hovercraft) Doofus' 8th minigame Doofus has vine catching in the jungle. Tap to jump to 6 vines. If you win, he goes home by vine. If you lose, stung by wasps. (Wasp Swinging) Stumble's 8th minigame Stumble has playing a violin. Rub the screen until time runs out. Appearance is showing stumble playing violin. If you win and time runs out, stumble playing violin again. If you lose, train will kill stumble. (Violin Opera) Bonehead's 8th minigame Bonehead has avoiding bombs at the train station. Tap to jump over bombs similar to Botch's Rocky Run. If you win, Bonehead takes the train when it comes. If you lose, train station explodes and Bonehead and the train go flying. (Bomb Jump) Putz's 8th minigame Putz has balloon pumping with a pump. Swipe down to pump one balloon. There are only one balloon to be pumped. If win, putz goes with the balloon to float and lands on a train station. If lose, putz becomes a balloon and explode in blood. (Balloon Pumping) Phoney's 8th minigame Phoney has catching the flying phone (it's flying because it's tied to a balloon). Drag phone to Phoney before time runs out. If you win, balloon pops and Phoney holds the phone and train passes by. If time runs out and lose, Phoney jumps onto train track to catch phone but gets hit by train. (Flying Phone Catch) Category:News